


An Open Wound (XX)

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [20]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The twentieth in a series of 55 word stories.





	An Open Wound (XX)

_**An open wound.** _

_Deep inside my stomach, no longer bleeding._

_A gash, used to look inside at the nerves and meat that make me up._

_No blood, unhurt._

_You pry your fingers deep into those organs._

_I say no, as if the word will resonate with you._

_“Stop, you’re hurting me,” used like magic words._


End file.
